Ultimate Marvel Battle Royale
Ultimate Marvel Battle Royale is by ChenBoy1 Description FIRST EVER MARVEL ULTIMATE BATTLE ROYALE! Ever since I make fights. This is the best I ever thought off and will be the best. So who is the Marvel Hero who will stand on top?! Intro (Death Battle Opening) Wiz: Comic books, The source of every kid around the world and one comic brand made its name which is Marvel! Boomstick: Undoubtedly, Marvel is the one of the top brand out there when it comes to comics. In comics, heroes are commonly part of them and in this episode of death Battle, We will see our favorites head to head to see who will win this amazing dream match! Wiz: This episode is not just gonna feature a few characters. But we are showcasing 13 of the most iconic characters in Marvel History! Boomstick: Now, lets see who are gonna he involved in this amazing death battle! Wiz: Captain America - The First Avenger! Boomstick: Iron Man - The Invincible One! Wiz: Thor - God of Thunder! Boomstick: Hulk - The Green Monster! Wiz: Spider Man - The Human Spider! Boomstick: Wolverine - The Enraged X-Man! Wiz: Black Panther - King of Wakanda! Boomstick: Punisher - Gunslinger! Wiz: Daredevil - The Devil of the Night! Boomstick: Doctor Strange - Protector of Reality! Wiz: Black Widow - The Russian Spy! Boomstick: Hawkeye - The Archer! Wiz: In this episode, We will include their feats and abilities in both their comic and live action realities! Boomstick: Enough of the talkin' let's get end this debate we have been planning to do since we got started, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle! '' Captain America (Captain America: Main Theme) ''Wiz: Born to poor Irish immigrants Joseph and Sarah Rogers, Steve Rogers would start changing the world since July 4, 1920. Growing up, Rogers was a sick adolescent who suffered from several diseases Boomstick: Give that kid something to eat! Wiz: During the outbreak of World War 2, Rogers was desperate in enlisting in the Army. Due to his weak physicality, He was rejected most of the time Boomstick: Due to Rogers’ sense of hope, courage and honesty. He was the first candidate for the SSS also known as Super-Soldier Serum. It hasn’t even been tested yet. Why put an innocent man inside a chamber Wiz: From a frail young man, Rogers was transformed into the perfect human specimen. His peak human physicality made him much stronger and kick some criminal ass! Boomstick: However, Rogers was best suited as the American Poster Boy by Senator Brandt Wiz: Eventually, Rogers finally made to the war and defeated a lot of German and Japanese Fascist including the Red Skull. He also became good friends with a teenager named Bucky Barnes Boomstick: Final days of the war, They both seemingly perish after stopping a bomb set up by Baron Zemo Wiz: From That day, He would always be known as... Captain America! Boomstick: Decades later, His former comrade Namor the Sub-Mariner sees his frozen body being worshiped by Inuits. Enraged, Namor threw the ice block into the ocean only for the Avengers to stumble across the American Wiz: Avengers (Iron Man, Hulk, Wasp, Ant-Man and Hulk) revived the American hero and later became their leader and due to his peak physicality, mad martial arts skills and tactical intelligence. Rogers was a great addition to the roster! (Marvel Vs Capcom: Captain America) Boomstick: Every Hero has a suit. In Cap’s case, He wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and lightweight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call Wiz: Captain America also has a lot of weaponry, especially on his utility belt. The belt contains first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins), military cable, smoke grenades, lock picks, grenades, and several other mission-specific equipment Boomstick: One weapon stands above all of ‘em. Which is his concave disk shield made of Vibranium and proto-adamantium. His shield is made from the strongest metal in the entire world! Wiz: Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks. Rogers can throw his shield at near-perfect aim and is strong enough to knock a human out. He even performed a hard trick when he flickered the lights on and off without looking Boomstick: He even threw his shield fast enough to catch up with a missile! Wiz: He has accomplished feats with his shield and can throw his shield in a boomerang effect as a form of ricochet Boomstick: Captain America also has some feats regarding his own power like yanking a helicopter out of the sky with a cable and even carrying a large tree trunk, Man! He even carried General Wo who weighed 460 lbs over his head and throwing him no problem! Wiz: He also stopped a helicopter from taking off using nothing but his bare hands! (Helicopter) Boomstick: Cap has impressive speed as well since he can run a mile in just over a minute! Wiz: Dont forger about his peak durability as they are amplified to the highest of human potential. He is durable enough that a concrete block, or a hardwood ax handle,have been shown to break against him with Rogers exhibiting little discomfort. He also withstood being struck by a metal bat with no visible injury Boomstick: This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career, such as withstanding a nearby explosion, getting burned by jet exhaust, being buried beneath a collapsed building after having been smashed through many walls and floors by the Red Skull, and descending from heights, such as the time he landed on a vehicle after jumping from a low altitude aircraft, or a high altitude, low open parachute jump from ten miles up, with little to no injury Wiz: Cap also has mad agility, reflexes, stamina and senses. But he has one kickass ability which is his combat skills! Boomstick: Captain America is an adept to all fighting styles known to men. He has already defeated foes whom are masters of several and all forms of combat. He has stalemate Iron Fist who is stated to be the greatest martial artist in the world! Wiz: He has defeated Wolverine, Taskmaster, Iron Man, Hydra, Winter Soldier, Red Skull and even Deadpool. Take note, They are mad in martial arts making them at least and superior than Cap. Due to Cap’s knowledge of pressure points, He can subdue opponents at will Boomstick: Steve Rogers even mentioned that he blocks bullets. Because he sees faster than them and he can’t get drunk!! Wiz: Cap’s main power is his mortality, courage, leadership and independence. He accepts his own mortality and keeps the fight for as long as he can. This is the reason why Cap was able to wield ..... Mjolnir! (Captain America: Worthy) Boomstick: Cap May be one tough fella, But he is still mortal which means he can die from gunshots to the head or to the eye. He has his shield to protect him, Although, It’s not indestructible as it had been destroyed by Thor, Thanos, Doctor Doom, Serpent and Molecule Man! Wiz: Even with flaws, Cap is still an inspiration to the team and never gives up in a fight! (I can do this all day) Captain America: I can do this all... day... Iron Man (Iron Man Main Theme) Wiz: In this world, there are people that work hard to gain enough smarts to start their own company and get rich and live their lives in happiness...and then there are people like Tony Stark who got all that from the start! Boomstick: Yeah he kinda seems like that asshole with the fake hair. Wiz: Yeah kinda like him, Anyway, From his early years, It was clear that Stark was a genius, At age 19 he graduated from MIT with top honours, and a Physics and Engineering double major! But not long after things went downhill since his parents Howard and Maria died in a car crash! Boomstick: But don't worry Tony inherited their Multi-Billion Dollar company, and he decided to spend most of it by living a life of booze and models...I like this guys style! Wiz: After Tony decided to change his company into making stronger and smarter weapons it was quite sure that he would be a target of an attack, this made it more obvious for Tony to not go to Afghanistan but instead he decided to go and well it didn't go too well (Show scene of Tony being blown up by his own missile) Boomstick: Ha! Now that is embarrassing, getting blown up by your own bomb! Wiz: Luckily Stark lived, However, The Bad News was that he was captured by a terrorist group that went by the name of The Ten Rings, Who had two options for Tony. Construct weapons for them, or, Be Left to die from the shrapnel in his chest. Boomstick: I think you can guess which one he went for, Except Stark decided to do something else, He Built weapons for them ''and ''a badass armour to kill them all! Wiz: Quite a smart decision if you ask me! Boomstick: Damn Right it is! Anyway, After a while, Stark finished making the suit and basically kicked the shit out of the Terrorists and flew out of their base and returned back to America. Wiz: Well flew out is not exactly accurate but whatever, As soon as Tony returned home he realised just how horrific weapon building was as it could go to the wrong hands! And then he decided to build himself an armour to make himself a Human-Weapon! Boomstick: From that day on Tony changed his name to...The Iron Man! (Driving with The Top Down) Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous. But all these armours have the basic tools. Such as Missiles, Shoulder Mounted Darts, an EMP and Repulsor Blasts, Which are compact lasers that are fired from his palms, These blasts are strong enough to harm Thanos! Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: The Repulsor Blasts are drawn from his Arc Reactor If you wanna know how it works, well the chest fires negatively-charged muons as a concussive energy attack. '' '''Boomstick: But those Bitchy, Thanos hurting blasts are trumped by Iron Man's best feature in his suits...UNI-BEAM!' Wiz: All these features combine into one Walking-Talking Weapon, But why don't we talk about his strongest and most popular Suits! Boomstick: Why Not? Sounds Good. The Main Suit that Iron Man uses nowadays is the Iron Man Armor Model 13, Which is pretty god damn fast surprisingly, Hell this thing flew from Pluto to the other side of the Sun in 2 Minutes with Thor, How fast is that Wiz? Wiz: Ah nothing much, Just about 103 Times the Speed of Light... Boomstick: Holy Shit! And that's his base armour and that was fucking ages ago, I doubt Tony wouldn't make the suit faster. Wiz: The Silver Centurion, May just look like the regular Iron Man suit, It is quite a lot different. It contains enhanced repulsor rays, a new Unibeam, Several different laser weapons, A Tractor Beam and A Energy Blade. Calling the Silver Centurion a walking armoury is definitely an understatement. Boomstick: The Stealth Suit Version 3 is provided with holographic disguises, reflective armour and several non-lethal weapons systems. Much like the other stealth-based suits, the Mark XLIII doesn’t feature much in the way of traditional weaponry, and its repulsors are noticeably weaker than normal ' ''Wiz: The Extremis Suit is basically a suit that is inside the hollow of his bones that he can activate at will, Which allows him to hack into any electrical systems all over the world and it can keep up with somebody who has been infected with The Extremis Virus, It also can predict his opponents next move. '''Boomstick: Yeesh! Imagine how annoying that would be! Wiz: Iron Man has loads of other stuff such as The Nano Spite Clouds which can shut down his opponent's lungs, He can cloak himself to the point that he can stay hidden from Spider-Man, He has Sonic Blasts that nearly took down and killed Juggernaut without his armour, And finally he has Advanced Shields which are so strong that it can tank being hit by a Nuclear Bomb, To make this more impressive this bomb contained a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogiston. Boomstick: Where the fuck was Iron Man during Chernobyl? Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless. They are known to power down in important situations making Tony helpless. Boomstick: Tony himself can make some pretty rash decisions have gotten him in trouble such as the fact that he was responsible for 2 Civil Wars in the Marvel Universe, He usually pushes his Suits to their limits, But still even with all that Tony truly is the example of Human nature, Getting smarter and getting more equipment and that is why he is one of Marvel's most popular heroes. Iron Man dodges a missile from a tank, aims and fires another at it, then walks away as it explodes. Thor (Thor Ragnarok) Wiz: Norse Mythology and Greek Gods definitely have history in the world and in this world. Marvel has adopted one character who became one of the greatest and strongest heroes in marvel and his name is .... Thor! Boomstick: Thor Odison, Son of Odin, The wielder of Mjolnir and the god of.... THUNDER! Wiz: Before that, Thor was just a kid who loves to roam around the place called Asgard which is his hometown Boomstick: He also had an adoptive brother named Loki! (Thor vs Loki) Wiz: Loki was a nice brother to Thor until his father admitted that he was adopted which led him to be insane! Boomstick: Thor later became the crown prince of Asgard. All hail the king! Wiz: As the son of the All-fathers, Thor already possessed a very high degree of superhuman powers consisting of strength, dense tissue, durability, speed and other insane superhuman powers Boomstick: Well that’s just the first, He got hell powerful with MJOLNIR and he was able to have full control of the weather Andy can even create hurricanes as well as resurrect people! Wiz: Mjolnir is not just a weapon that can be carried by anyone, Mjolnir is only carried by those who are worthy like Captain America. With Mjolnir, Thor has accomplished feats and even travelled faster than the speed of light! Boomstick: That’s Insane! Anyways, He made his first appearance on earth when Adolf Hitler manipulated Thor into clashing with the invaders consisting of Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Bucky Barnes and Human Torch. Thor wasn’t active on earth after the periods of the second war Wiz: He later formed an alliance with Iron Man, Ant-Man, Hulk and Wasp and became the original founders and members of the Avengers. He became one of the strongest members to ever step in the group and was there for quite some time Boomstick: Through the years, Thor has accomplished hell like carry the Midgard Serpent, clashing with the Hulk, knocking Namor out with a single punch, creating portals with his hammer and even cursed a hurricane in Japan. Well, He also faced Galactus and the Siler Surfer to a stalemate! Wiz: With his hammer, He was also able to repair Asgard and even defeat Iron Man after he refused for the citizens of Asgard to move to America Boomstick: Thor also has special equipment like his insane magic belt, Hell! It doubles his insane strength and stamina and makes him nearly unstoppable hero to even with mess. He even destroyed a supernova and even Adamantium! Wiz: The hammer really picked its place on Thor’s grasps! (Thor: Stormbreaker) Thor: I told you, You’d die for that! Wiz: Putting his insane powers to good use, Thor has been known as one of the strongest heroes in the Marvel Universe! Boomstick: Of course, the god mostly wins against mortal man and Thor’s insane superhuman powers and hammer made him incredibly strong! (Strongest Avenger) Thor: Thor, strongest avenger Wiz: Thor is one tough god to mess with and sometimes he also has his weakness like the Warrior’s Madness Boomstick: Warrior’s What? Wiz: Warrior’s Madness, It is a forbidden law of Asgard which interferes with Thor’s sanity and drives him insane in fights Boomstick: That could be a weakness, But Thor will always be the god of thunder! Hulk Wiz: Bruce Banner was born to Rebecca and Brian Banner , but he grew up in a abusive background his Alcoholic father Brian beat his son and wife , and this affected young Bruce's mental state. Boomstick: But one Day Brian got so mad he beat his wife and killed her , that's so Mean ! Wiz: Brian was locked up and Bruce was sent to live with distant relatives , eventually Bruce did well at School and was eventually hired by the government to test a Gamma Bomb. Boomstick: All was going well until an idiot teenage called Rick Jones broke into the site as a joke , Bruce went out onto the test site to remove him , getting Rick to safety , Bruce was then bombarded by Gamma rays as the bomb went off. Wiz: Bruce appeared perfectly healthy despite the Gamma rays but wasn't every time the moon rose , Banner would transform into a Great big version of himself known as the Hulk. Boomstick: Hulk was hunted by the military as a result and many attempts were made to capture him , but none were successful, eventually Hulk's method of transformation changed now he would transform as soon as he became angry. Wiz: Hulk is an extremely powerful being , he is extremely strong in his base form Hulk can easily lift cars and trucks and toss them with ease and shatter buildings, he is also extremely fast with a single leap Hulk can travel miles and once jumped so high he ended up in space. Boomstick: Once he is in this form , Hulk's abilities will increase the more pissed he is , Hulk has become so strong he can lift a 150 Billion tonne Mountain with ease and even managed to lift and throw Thor's hammer a Weapon that is made out of a Dwarf star ! Wiz: Also Hulk's Strength levels are potentially limitless , but he has to get extremely angry in order to accomplish such feats as lifting Thor's hammer , also Hulk possesses a healing factor that extremely quick at regenerating flesh. Boomstick: Hulk's healing factor is Op , most bullets bounce off his skin and only extremely tough metals such as Adamantium or Vibranium can pierce his skin , But if Hulk is extremely angry they will have no effect on him. Wiz: Hulk has many forms and personality changes , such as Savage Hulk , Savage Hulk is an extremely strong version of Hulk , who possesses a mind of a child , this Hulk was strong enough to Obliterate a Asteroid bigger than our Moon ! Boomstick: Wow that is impressive, there is also Professor Hulk , who is the smartest version of Hulk but lacks fighting skill and there is World War Hulk , this Hulk was so powerful he basically defeated the majority of the Marvel Universe and became king of the Planet Skaar What the Heck ! Wiz: But Hulk's Strongest Form is his WorldBreaker Form , in this form he Destroyed the Planet Kerklar in just Four Punches and survived it's destruction , A Planet that is several times bigger than Jupiter. Boomstick: Hulk is no pushover were talking about a guy who has taken down a Variety of different foes , He has obliterated Iron Man's Hulkbuster armour several times , beaten the Fantastic Four ,Red Hulk , Abomination, Doctor Strange , Wolverine and the God of Thunder Thor , Jeez he's tough. Wiz: Hulk has also survived having his flesh being destroyed by Vector and regenerated it back from a skeleton in a matter on seconds , survived hits from Galactus hit and has survived being hit by multiple Supernova's at once. Boomstick: Hulk is an expert hand to hand combatant having defeated Wolverine who is a master of several martial arts and has a lot more experience than the Hulk , Hulk's age is rapidly slowed by his healing factor , making him appear extremely Young. Wiz: In despite of all this Hulk is not invincible , his Gamma radiation can be drained causing him great pain and causes him to lose his powers , and is vulnerable to Magic this is how Doctor Doom was able to one shot him, if an opponent is quick enough and hits hard enough Hulk can be defeated , Captain America used pressure points to defeat Hulk defeating him but once Hulk is in his stronger forms this is not possible and other methods must be used. Boomstick: Even though Hulk's Anger makes him stronger it makes him lose all self control and will make him attack friend and foe with hesitation, also Hulk cannot survive in Space , although his healing factor prevents him from dying from it instantly after six hours hulk's lungs will give in and he will die so , so it's a No No to space travel. Wiz: Also, while Banner is a extremely smart and renowned Nuclear Physicist, Hulk isn't anywhere near as smart and prefers to rely on others to come up with amazing strategies while he beats up an opponent, and Hulk's Anger makes him blind and vulnerable to surprise attacks and his huge body , makes him a big target and makes him slow to attack , Boomstick: But if you piss off this dude you better being pleading for mercy! ' Hulk " Hulk smash !! " Spider-Man (Spider-Man 1 Theme) ''Wiz: Peter Parker was once an ordinary teenager, He was bullied like any other kid and he tried to get girls except he was a genius! '''Boomstick: That was until one day, Peter and his class went on a field trip to Oscorp. There he was bitten by a Radioactive Spider and given amazing powers of Spiders, Now Peter had a choice whether to use these powers for good or use them to make money, Which one do you think he went for. Wiz: Peter decided to use his powers to wrestle and it went quite well for him, He became a success as any man who tried to battle against him were left on the floor. Boomstick: But after one of the matches he let a man who was robing the Manager run away instead of stopping him, but when he got home he realized that his Uncle Ben was dead. Wiz: Like a normal person, Spidey was quite angry and decided to follow the man who killed his Uncle when he beat the man he realized that he was the same man that he let go, He was obviously distraught and felt immense guilt for basically letting his Father Figure die. Boomstick: But He remembered Uncle Ben's advice... "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility!" Wiz: And so Peter's days of being selfish were over and he decided to use his powers to help people, He became The Super Hero, Spider-Man! (Spider-Man PS4 Theme) Boomstick: Speaking of powers, Spider-Man's has quite a lot of iconic powers such as his Wall Crawling which allows him to climb up walls, Thanks to tiny little hairs on each of his fingertips, Like Real Life Spiders! Wait how does he stick to walls when he wears gloves? Wiz: Yeah...Don't Ask...Anyway, Spider-Man can also heal a little bit, While not on the levels of Deadpool. He still does have a regeneration that allows him to come back from serious injuries that would deffo kill a normal human within a couple of hours! He has even been shown to get beaten the shit out of by two Phoenix Force Powered X-Men and was fine within a couple of hours. Boomstick: Spidey's also a really skilled acrobat, As he is known for his ability to flip through the air and dodge extremely quick attacks such as lightning from Electro, He's so good that he has navigated through trap rooms way more times than I can count! Wiz: Probably not much. Boomstick: Wiz, I think It's time we have a Death Battle! Wiz: (Laughs Nervously) Em...If he doesn't feel like fighting, Spider-Man can always sneak up on his opponents and knock them out with no effort! Like Batman! Boomstick: Batman? Spidey can do it way better since he Yanno? Snuck up on Wolverine! Wiz: Pete is also a really good Martial Artist as he can keep up with Marvel's Greatest Martial Artists like Iron Fist, And he even created his own Martial Art...The Way of the Spider! Boomstick: Seriously...That's the best he could come up with... Wiz: I think it's alright, anyway, This martial art uses his bullying experiences, his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, concepts from his training with Captain America and his training from Shang-Chi, This utilizes up close and personal combat, striking nerve clusters and pressure points with spider strength and spider speed, So basically don't laugh this off. Boomstick: Yeah Fair Point! Spider-Man's best power though is his Mark of Kaine where he uses his Wall Crawling to basically RIP THE FUCKING FACE OFF HIS OPPONENT! Wiz: That's fucking disgusting! Em...yes Spider-Man does have all these powers but he wouldn't be who he was without his weapons such as his iconic Web Shooter, which as you can guess can shoot out Webs but he can use it more creatively as he has made weapons with his webs... Boomstick: And he can tear large chunks out of the ground. Wiz: He also has his Spider-Tracers which he uses to track down criminals if he gets the shit kicked out of him so he can chase these foes later. Boomstick: But Spidey has his Spider-Armour Mark 4. Now, this thing is a beauty! Not only does it look more kick-ass than his original, But it also is bulletproof and laser proof to the point where they bounce right off him, And this thing has Concrete Webbing, Taser Webbing which he calls Bug Zappers and Expanding Web-Foam, webbing that becomes foam once it comes out of the web-cartridge. Wiz: Despite his big mouth, Spider-Man does have his flaws. With enough danger, his Spider-Sense can cause extreme pain in his head to a point where he could be left open and let's be honest, He has the worst luck in Comic Book History! Like it's insane! Boomstick: Even with all this, With a team of gods, large green monsters who can lift up entire Buildings and Russian Spies who are like James Bond. For the Avengers to call a kid from Brooklyn to help them, It truly shows just how skilled and respected Spider-Man is in the Super-Human Community! (Captain America and his team look up to see Spider-Man flipping over them before he landed) Spider-Man: Hey Everyone! Wolverine (Quiet) Wiz: Over the past couple of hundred years many people have decided to use a scapegoat for all their problems from not white people, to Jewish people, But one of these races of people stuck as being hated by the general public to this day, The Super-Powered people named The Mutants! Boomstick: The Mutants were born with many abilities and were believed to be the next stage of human evolution and for some reason instead of embracing them with open arms they decided to basically shove their faces into the dirt. 1960's Social Commentary! Wiz: That's Marvel Comics for ya, Spreading a positive message by showing just how stupid we are! Anyway, The Mutant Charles Xavier had enough of this and creates a Super Hero team to show Mutants that they should be proud of who they are and in behind the scenes, Charles tried to influence the world government that Mutants deserve their own rights and should be treated like humans. Boomstick: Let's get back to the X-Men, There are many members in this team. From men who fire lasers out of their eyes to blue devil-men. But the most popular member of this team is The Wolverine! Wiz: You know all that talk I went on about at the start? Well, Logan was alive the whole time as he is about 200 Years Old, And for most of his life, he travelled around the country and fought in all the wars that you learn about in History Class! Boomstick: Hell, He even fought alongside Captain America! Wait...why would he fight a guy who fought with in World War 2? Wiz: Reasons. Logan eventually was kidnapped by Weapon X, Where he was experimented with like as if he was a human guinea pig! But their main point was to change his skeleton from normal bones into Metal Bones, Specifically Adamantium Bones! Boomstick: While that may be cool he decided "Nah this gaf is shite!" and escaped the building, But one day he was invited to join the X-Men team! Wiz: We are kinda skimming through Wolverine's origin because it is way too long for us to explain! Anyway, Let's go through all of what Wolverine has! (X-Men Anime Intro) Boomstick: Before we talk about what Wolverine has on the outside, but we first have to discuss what he has inside: his Adamantium Skeleton. Adamantium itself is one of the strongest metals in the entire Marvel Universe, Which is why he can tank being shot in the forehead point blank. Twice - and it can even weigh down his punches and kicks to make them stronger! Wiz: It's not just his bones that were dipped in that metal, but also his most identifiable trait: His Claws! These blade knuckles are insanely powerful and can cut through nearly any solid object except Adamantium, even Thanos' skin and muscle! Boomstick: And Thanos is one tough son of a bitch, Anyway, It's not just Thanos' skin he's cut through but also The Thing's rocky skin and also The Fucking Hulks! These little puppies can easily slice and eviscerate flesh and bone with ease. Wiz: But Wolverine's other most identifiable ability is his Healing Factor which is easily one of the most potent in the entire Marvel Universe, This power is where most of all of Wolverine's greatest durability feats have come from. From being torn in half by the Hulk to being in the middle of a Nuclear Explosion which was so powerful that it incinerated all of his skin, leaving only his skeleton. Boomstick: Fuck this guy is one tough son of a bitch! Wiz: You have no idea! Anyway, Wolverine is also really tough in the mind thanks to his Telepathic Resistance to the point where he can fight against attacks from Emma Frost. Boomstick: Wolverine is highly skilled in wetworks and has vast experience in infiltration and stealth, which is partially gained from his time in the CIA, Yes. This fucker was in the CIA! As you do, Anyway, He's so good at sneaking that he disappeared from Nightcrawler's sight even when he was being directly looked at, again doubt Batman could do that! Wiz: We really are giving Batman some shade this episode aren't we? Oh well, Wolverine has the ability to see vast distances with complete clarity and even hear the most subtle of noises, His acute senses that are many times greater than that of a human being and even surpass that of most animals on Earth. Boomstick: You know you're good at sniffing when Daredevil of all people admits that his sense of smell isn't as good as yours! Yanno same guy who can tell the number of bullets left in a gun just by smelling?! Wiz: But when all his tactics, martial arts abilities and his sword fighting capabilities aren't enough, Logan won't even think before using his Berserker Rage, This ability reduces his feeling of pain and floods his body with adrenaline to a point where he becomes as savage as a rabid dog! Wolverine is seen defeating Neuron in his berserker state. Beast: My stars... Wolverine then tosses Neuron to the side and starts repeatedly stabbing him. Boomstick: Yeesh! Hate to see this fucker in a line! Anyway, He isn't perfect even with all these abilities. Thanks to his weight he can't really swim which is a problem since one of the only ways to kill him, is to drown him along with cutting his head off or fucking up his spine! Wiz: Even with all these weaknesses, Logan through and through is a soldier and he is one determined one, With his extended life expectancy he's fought hundreds of people and he's always come up on top, And to be honest I feel bad for those poor son's of Bitches who have to go against him. Wolverine bashes his opponent in the face as a crowd of people shout in excitement. This attack sent the opponent flying before he stumbled forward, Wolverine capitalised with a headbutt sending the man to the floor knocked out! Black Panther Wiz: Within the Marvel Universe is the royal nation of Wakanda. Wakanda has had many rulers, but none quite as memorable as King T'Challa. Boomstick: T'Challa was the son of king T'Chaka, who was the previous Black Panther. Wiz: A long time ago, a meteor composed entirely out of Vibranium crashed on Wakanda. Boomstick: Shouldn't a meteor like that have affected the continent? Wiz: Well yes, but just let it slide. Anyways, the Wakandans saw this as a gift from the gods. However, the Vibranium's radiation turned some Wakandans into Demon Spirits. Boomstick: Then a man named Bashenga prayed to the Panther God, Bast, and became the first Black Panther. And ever since then, his lineage has taken the role of Black Panther. Wiz: T'Chaka was the current Black Panther of Wakanda, until he was assassinated by Ulysses Klaw, forcing Wakanda to choose a new ruler. Boomstick: But unlike the good ole' US of A, Wakanda chose their leaders through combat and T'Challa was able to kick the butts of the challengers and become king. Wiz: And with the blessing of Bast, he became the new Black Panther. T'Challa: Wakanda Forever! (*Cues: More Power - Avengers: Infinity War*) Boomstick: As the new Black Panther, T'Challa is one lean, mean, vibranium-wearing machine. Once he became the Black Panther, he consumed a special plant called the Heart-shaped Herb. While it's beneficial to him, it's a poison to aynone not from the bloodline. Wiz: The Heart-Shaped Herb granted T'Challa superhuman strength, speed, durability and increased his senses. Boomstick: With it, the Black Panther can see in the dark, track scents, and even hear a person's heartbeat. Wiz: T'Challa wears a suit made of Vibranium known as the Panther Habit. The suit has a Vibranium Microweave Mesh, meaning it has the ability to absorb kinetic energy from physical attacks, enabling him to take hits from the toughest of baddies. Boomstick: T'Challa's suit also comes with numerous other weapons ranging from: a cloaking device, a teleporter, hard-light shield, wrist-mounted blasters, and energy gauntlets. Wiz: T'Challa can also use special weapons called Anti-Metal Claws. These claws are composed of Anti-Metal, which can destabilize numerous substances, including the legendary Adamantium. Boomstick: T'Challa also utilizes Vibranium Energy Daggers. These bad boys can be set to stun or kill and are usually handled like knives. But if T'Challa wants, he can pull a Goku Black and turn his daggers into scythes or even spears. (*Cues: Black Panther's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite*) Wiz: With all these powers and weapons at his disposal, T'Challa has more than proven to be an excellent king. Boomstick: He's strong enough to bring down a 5-ton rhino and decapitate a Doombat with a single punch. Wiz: Assuming this Doombot is made of titanium, this means T'Challa can ounch harder than the force of 63,000 PSI. Not only that, but he's managed to throw a spear through a stone wall. Boomstick: And thanks to his enhanced senses, he's much faster. He's fast enough to dodge a thrown steel girder in a microsecond. Wiz: This is a feat calculated to over 9,029 times the speed of sound. Not only that, but he's managed to catch up to Sabretooth even when Victor had a head start. Boomstick: Creed is so fast that Iron Fist considers them equals in speed. Wiz: For reference, Iron Fist is fast enough to dodge bullets in microseconds, meaning that Creed is as fast as he is, but slower than Black Panther. Boomstick: He's so fast that he once caught Spider-Man. You know, the same Spidey who can dodge lightning? Wiz: And thanks to the Panther Habit, T'Challa is no pushover. He's tough enough to take a hit from a demon-possessed Iron Fist. Iron Fist was strong enough to once destroy the entire S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarier. Boomstick: He even once took a hit from Storm's lightning, which destroyed the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Ok, why do so many people pick on the Helicarrier? Wiz: Not only is he physically tough, but mentally too. His mental resistance is so great that Emma FRost hurts herself trying to get in. Frost is powerful enough to defeat Rachel Summers, a planet-level telepath, in a mental battle. Boomstick: Talk about having the will of the Earth. But he's also incredibly skilled. He's studied every martial art in the world and has beaten Captain America, who fought in World War ll. Wiz: Actually, according to Cap, Panther specializes in adapting to any fighting style and being able to counter it, like a very toned down Doomsday. Boomstick: He's beaten Wolverine, who's fought in the Vietnam War, World War, and World War ll. And unlike Cap, he wasn't frozen for the majority of his life. Wiz: He's defeated the Fantastic Four in combat all at once and defeated Karnak, a warrior who can sense every weakness, with a single hit. Boomstick: Keep in mind that Karnak has defeated the likes of Black Widow and Human Torch, but couldn't hold a candle to T'Challa. Wiz: He outsmarted Dr. Doom, the ruler of Latveria and when he and Iron Man both had prep time, T'Challa was still victorious. Boomstick: With all these feats, T'Challa's essentially invincible. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, T'Challa can still be vinced. His enhanced senses are also a bit of a detriment as loud noises can deteriorate him. And as tough as the Vibranium Weave is, it can still be overloaded. And it is possible to cut the weave and T'Challa by slashing along the grains. Boomstick: Still, when T'Challa puts on the suit and has the right motivation, no country will ever be able to say "I conquered Wakanda." Black Panther: I am not the same man as my father, M'Baku. For my rage is greater. (*Black Panther uppercuts Man-Ape, sending him flying and landing on the ground.*) Punisher Wiz: Frank Castle was an honest man. He had served in the Vietnam War, but now was a married man with two children. He was even thinking about becoming a priest believe it or not Boomstick: Then everything went to shit when him and his family witnessed a mob hit, and were shot dead so there wouldn't be witnesses. Wiz: Frank miraculously survived, but his family wasn't so lucky. Boomstick: And so, like most anti-heroes, swore revenge. I'm. Shocked. Wiz: He may not be superhuman, but he certainly is deadly. He is at peak physical condition, allowing him to outclass most of the thugs he fights. Boomstick: He has training in the Marine Corps and is an expert in all weaponry including but not limited to, shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, bazookas, knives, and.. chair legs? Wiz: He has gone toe to toe with Captain America, Wolverine, Deadpool, and others and managed to hold his own. Boomstick: Not only has he fought them, but he KILLED THE ENTRIE MARVEL UNIVERSE. Before Deadpool did so mind you. Wiz: He is tough, and rarely loses a fight. He fought the Russian, who beat him mercilessly with super strength, but Punisher still managed to survive. He even tanked a grenade blast simply by getting into a bathtub...somehow Boomstick: His bulletproof vest can take multiple shots from shotguns, simply because action movie writers don't know how bulletproof vests work, but whatever. Wiz: He isn't perfect. He is still human, and he is kind of old at this point. Boomstick: Even still, don't piss off the Punisher! Punisher: No, not vengeance. Punishment. Daredevil Wiz: Daredevil is living proof that despite your limits, you can achieve greatness. Boomstick: Well, like most superheroes, his story isn't for the faint of heart. Wiz: Born Matthew Murdock, son of boxing superstar Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock, Matt was raised by his single father after he claimed his mother died. Boomstick: After a life of taking blows to the head, dear old dad wanted his son to be better than him, a doctor or a lawyer. Something respectful. But I kept telling my dad, all I want to do is be a badass and punch the shit out of motherfuckers. But no, I had to make an honest living. WHY DIDN'T YOU SUPPORT ME, DAD?! *sniffle* Wiz: ...He also took his father's advice by playing sports with the other kids. However, he was called weak, cowardly, and ironically Daredevil. Nevertheless, he pursued his father's wishes and secretly worked out in his gym to get stronger. Boomstick: But it would be hard to fulfill his father's wishes after, in an ultimate ironic twist, Murdock saw a blind man walk across the street towards an oncoming truck, and pushed him out of the way. Suddenly, the truck swerved out of the way, crashed, and spilled a radioactive isotope that landed right in Matty's eyes. Wiz: Although the substance instantly rendered him blind, his other senses developed at a rapid rate. He could hear, smell, taste and feel more efficiently, and developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. Boomstick: With these new senses, he did the badass thing and received ninja training. But of course, all superheroes have to be orphans, so a boxing promoter shot old Jack dead. Wiz: He decided to take his late father's advice and study law at Columbia University. Boomstick: Yeah yeah yeah, lawyer shit. Let's get back to the awesome crime-fighting stuff! Wiz: Whatever. After saving his mentor Mickey from kidnappers, he took on the moniker Daredevil after his childhood insult. He opened his own law firm... Boomstick: Because he was FIRED from his old job for going after a chick. Dick move, boss man. Wiz: Now the owner of his own business, Murdock could combat evil as needed. While many of his enemies are laughably pathetic... Boomstick: Yeah, really! Stilt Man? Leap Frog?! Could Marvel get any more ridiculous? Wiz: ... He eventually became the enemy of feared supervillain Electro. Boomstick: He can certainly combat any villain that takes him on. He's so smart that he overwhelmed Psylocke when she tried to read his mind. Wiz: His sense of touch is so accurate that he can feel the ink on a page, allowing him to read by touch. He can distinguish between identical twins by smell, can hear a change in a single decibel, detect lies, taste the number of grains of salt on a pretzel, has superhuman balance and telepathy. Boomstick: He was able to survive Hell's Kitchen, he's an expert detective and tracker, was nominated for the national Olympics team due to his acrobatic skill and weightlifting prowess, and can wield many types of weapons thanks to his ninja training. Wiz: His radar sense allows him to see well enough to fight anyone. He can throw objects with great accuracy, is a master with stick weapons such as staffs and nunchucks, and has degrees in many martial arts such as Boxing, Ninjitsu, Judo, Capoeira, Wrestling and Kung Fu. Boomstick: He also wields the Billy Club, a multipurpose weapon that turns into a microphone, a tape recorder, a grappling hook, and his trusty stick weapons. But what's most impressive is his strength. He can lift a 400-pound barbell like a common dumbbell, has flipped over a limo, and used a mailbox as a blunt instrument. Wiz: But of course, Daredevil isn't without his limits. His Radar Sense isn't perfect, only letting him map out images, and is incapable of seeing distinct features or color. On certain occasions, his radar sense can even fail him entirely. Loud noise can also slow him down and daze him due to his heightened senses. And Daredevil isn't entirely superhuman. He is susceptible to injury and disease as much as any other person. But there's no denying that Daredevil's enhanced senses and hand-to-hand combat skills make him a force to reckoned with. Boomstick: Nobody wants to get on the bad side of Matthew Murdock, on the street or in the courtroom. This guy's a great lawyer. I need him for all my harassment lawsuits. Wiz: Well, we might have someone else for the job, too... Daredevil: Fortunately for me, I'm not a cop. So I can break your face like a jigsaw puzzle if I want to. Doctor Strange Wiz: Born during the first half of the 20th Century, Stephen Strange has been contaminated by some guy named Karl Mordo, in order to prevent him from surpassing him, even though Stephen had no idea magic existed. Boomstick: See the future, Wiz. See the future. Wiz: Instead of seeking to learn magic, Strange learned medicine, one of his first patients been his own sister, Donna. Boomstick: Buut she drowned, and for some reason, Strange feels guilt over it and decided to become the greatest doctor the world ever saw in her honor. FEAR THE MEDICINE!!!! The only downside to apparently being a great doctor is to being a total douche with people!! Wiz: Eventually, that didn't pay off. A bad car accident damaged his hands over recovery, and so he couldn't do his job anymore. Desperate, he seeked out the Ancient One, wanting to get his hands back to normal. Boomstick: Buuut, instead of healing his hands, the old guy decided to train into MAGIC!!! Wiz: Actually Boomstick, it would be mysticism. Boomstick: Don't care, that's magic to me. Wiz: Anyway, the science man in Strange refused. But after a bit more desperation, he finally came to terms with the Ancient one's training. Boomstick: And then, conveniently enough, Baron Mordo steps in to crush the old guy's establishment. Wiz: By seeing the Ancient one deal with the ennemy, Strange finished by believing in the ways of mysticism. And this the start of a path of great power. Boomstick: Strange can do many things, ranging from invisibility, magic balls of death, becoming intangible, and a lot of tele prefixes powers!!! Wiz: His prime however occurred when he become the Sorcerer Supreme, where he could manipulate every possible magical force, and banish lesser powerfull beings in pocket dimensions. With his cloak of Levitation, he is gifted the ability to fly Boomstick: Why can't he telekinesis himself in the skies? Wiz: I guess cloaks are badass. Plus it's near indestructible. With the wand of Wattomb, Strange increases his magical power and absorbs the mystical power of others. He also can warp reality with this. Boomstick: He also wields the Orb of Agamotto, which is an auto-scan on a universal scale, like Grunkle Stan's machine, but version mystic. Wiz: His ultimate weapon however is the Eye of Agamotto, who increases his powers and weakens evil forces. It can only be wielded by the pure-hearted however. Boomstick: Wow, that means Goku could use this. Creepy... Wiz: The rest of his arsenal have abilities he can do better himself, and thus are not worth mentioning. Boomstick: As for feats, Strange isn't empty of those. He achieved immortality, has matched Thor in a fist fight, defeated FRIGGING GALACTUS BY HIMSELF!!! Wiz: He has his share of weaknesses though. His body is nowhere near durable and will put as much resistance to a knife than a simple thug. If his hands are damaged enough, as shown when he faced the Hulk, his powers are diminished greatly. Boomstick: Ironically enough, he becomes weaker around science based persons. TAKE THAT MAGIC!!!! Black Widow Wiz: Born in Volgograd, Russia, Natasha Romanova, A.K.A the Black Widow, was an agent trained to be a spy, a martial artist, and sniper. Boomstick: Wow, Russia sure is trying to make use of their chics. Wiz: Anyways, she was equipped with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including the wrist mounted "Widow's Bite". Boomstick: Now that is a complete rip-off of Spidey himself. Wiz: Far from it, as she does not have spider-powers like Spider-Man does, but she is quite the martial artist as she knows Karate, Judo, Kenpo, Jujutsu, Ninjitsu, Aikido, Savate, and several forms of Kung Fu and Boxing. She is also quite the expert marksman, weapon specialist, Espionage expert... Boomstick: ...And Ballerina, I can already imagine her being in the "Nutcracker Suite", but with fucking guns and knives, that would be super awesome! Wiz: With her body enhanced with the biotechnology, it is impossible for her to age radpidly. Boomstick: Now if only we could put that shit on all the world's hottest babes. Wiz: Her agility can easily rival that of an Olympic athlete, and she is also a gifted intellect and tactician, making strategy making quite the breeze. Boomstick: She has her set of special guantlets that fire her signature 'Widow's Bite' move that fires an electrical energy blast that charges up to 30,000 volts, but that's not all these fancy gloves do, they can also unleash grappling hooks, knock out gasses, explosives, tear gas pellets, and even has a radio transmitter. Now if only it can also offer cans of beer. Wiz: When she has what she needs, she will always be there to help her fellow Avengers, including the love of her life, Hawkeye. Iron Man: Welcome aboard. Russian, huh? Black Widow: Yes, darling. Iron Man: Can you do me a favor and say "moose and squirrel"? Black Widow: No. Hawkeye Wiz: Heroes can come from stead houses like Hawkeye Boomstick: Hell! Hawkeye is one tough Marksman with his trusty Arrow and Bow and is one tough man to mess with! Wiz: Hawkeye has several bows which are not worth naming since they Are incredible many! Boomstick: Hell, Hawkeye was raised by a criminal named Swordsman in a circus and left him afterwards after discovering that he was a criminal. Man, It’s just a like a dad secretly sneaking out of the house to do illegal stuff. You know what I mean..... HeHe! Wiz: Anyways, Hawkeye is on peak condition with no inner powers and shows no discomfort in pulling his 250 pound Arrow Boomstick: Man, Sure would love to carry one. You should try it Wiz and I’d pay the movies to see you break your Back Wiz: You are an absolute idiot! Boomstick: Finally, Hawkeye is really tough And even as a mortal. He already kicked Green Arrow’s ass in 52nd episode Boomstick: The combatants are set and now it is time for DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Location: Avengers Facility) America, One busy place to work on jobs as a Guard, Agent, Captain, Businessman, You name it. But one place remained to be the Strongest Headquarters and it was none other than the Avengers Facility! Outside, We see Nick Fury walking with Maria Hill. "Boss, Here are today’s reports who requested" as Maria Hill speaks. "Take those to my office" as Nick Fury responded. Maria Hill walks back inside the facility leaving Nick Fury outside and all alone. Suddenly, An unknown man wearing a mask suddenly grabbed his sniper and began aiming at Nick Fury who was unaware of the sniper until.... SPLAT! Nick Fury falls to the ground with blood falling from his head, lifeless. Maria Hill runs outside and sees Nick Fury laying down on the floor and she grabbed her phone and texted the Avengers. Iron Man is seen making a new model of the suit until he heard his cellphone vibrate and reads the text. "WHAT?! This has to be a joke!" as Iron Man gets mad and wears his Iron Man suit and flies towards the Avengers Facility! Captain America is seen interrogating the Red Skull whom he had severely defeated during their battle. "You will tell me right now! who..." as Captain America speaks only to be interrupted by a shield agent from a text from Maria Hill. Cap reads the text and tells the shield agents to watch over the Red Skull and rides the quinjet back to the Avengers Facility! Thor is seen in Asgard and sees his Avengers Card with an "A" and calls Heimdall to teleport him to the Avengers Facility bringing Mjolnir! Hulk is seen inside his lab working on an experiment until his pocket encountered a vibration and checked the phone. Shocked, Banner ran away from the lab and ran down to Nick Fury! Spider Man is seen at school and receives a text from his father figure non other than Iron Man. He faked an excuse and went to the restroom to change to his spider man suit and exits his school and goes to the Avengers Facility! Wolverine is seen in the woods and sees an "A" in his avengers card and changes into his suit and quickly runs to the Facility! Hawkeye is seen practicing his archery in his home until he receives a text from Maria Hill and quickly dresses up and kisses his family goodbye to go to the Avengers Facility! Black Widow is seen practicing her firearms and testing her aim until she receives a text from Maria Hill and calls the quinjet! Doctor Strange is seen inside the sanctum speaking with Wong until he receives a text from Iron Man and opens a sling ring to the Avengers Facility! Black Panther is seen sitting in his throne until he sees an "A" in his avengers card and quickly calls for his planes to go to the Avengers Facility! Daredevil and Punisher are both seen getting a text message from Maria Hill and quickly goes to the Avengers Facility! (Avengers: Main Theme) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel Characters Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle